Conventionally, as a means of accumulating bag packages, a device is known which projects packages onto a conveyor and, while conveying the packages a fixed distance at a time, aligns the packages in such a way that the packages partially lie on top of each other. For example, WO 2012/165632 discloses a packing device that aligns plural bag packages to a state in which mutually adjacent packages partially overlap to thereby create a group in which a predetermined quantity of the packages are accumulated and conveys the group with conveying means so that the predetermined quantity of packages are together put into a predetermined box.
Groups of the packages are conveyed by a downstream conveyor to a predetermined position, but as a preceding group is being conveyed by the downstream conveyor, the next group of packages is being formed by an upstream conveyor.